


Choose Your FAHC

by HirokoKamini



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HirokoKamini/pseuds/HirokoKamini
Summary: In the City of Los Santos, anything can happen. And I mean anything, like, you, a hard worker who barely gets paid minimum wage, suddenly left with what seems like, hundreds of choices, all revolving around the infamous Fahc





	Choose Your FAHC

**Author's Note:**

> (Re-edit) I put in the choice... That I had somehow forgot

The sun was brighter today, and there was a nice breeze that swept through the air and the grass was a nice shade of green, it made me want to roll around in it like I used to do as a kid. This day would have been the perfect day, but…

BOOM!

Unfortunately, there is never a perfect day in Los Santos.

“Everyone get down!” Mogar screamed as he, The Vagabond, and the fucking Golden boy, just bust into the bank. It was like the moment I woke up the day decided to fuck me over.

I couldn’t suppress my groan of frustration as I, along with everyone else, threw our hands in the air and got down. It was a good thing that everyone’s scream of fear was louder than my groan. I put my head to the floor and tried to resist cussing them out for picking the worse time to rob a bank.

I have like, three bills to pay and one of them is my electricity bill and that’s due in like… a fucking hour! I was so annoyed that I failed to hear the Golden boy giving out instructions and threats until Mogar yanked me up by the back of my shirt.

“Hey asshole, We-” Mogar didn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence as bullets shot past us both. His eyes widened in surprise and he turned away from me, his grip never loosening, unfortunately.

“What the hell is going on?” Mogar nearly screamed at the Vagabond. He merely shrugged and tapped his chest before pointing out the window. Apparently, whatever he just did, Mogar certainly understood.

“Fuck! Golden, we gotta go! The cops are here!” He called as he dragged me towards the back exit, away from everyone else. I turned to look at where the Golden Boy was, he was putting money in a duffel bag before running after us.

“Congratulations, you’ve been picked to be our hostage,” Mogar said with heavy sarcasm. Golden walked up behind us with a mocking smile,

“Oh? I thought we didn’t take hostages?” He said with a smug look. Pushing his… ugly golden shades down so he could get a better look at me, “But since we are, I’m glad you picked a good looking one.” He pushed his glasses back on after saying that and quickly left the building.

“Fucking great…” I mumbled as I followed after Mogar, I really didn’t have a choice in the matter anyway. He still wasn’t letting go either, he kept the gun pointed at me as we ran outside.

To my surprise and annoyance, there was a car waiting for us. Golden quickly dived into the passenger's seat as Mogar shoved me in the back with him. I groaned in pain at the rough treatment but what did I expect, they were criminals.

I sat up but quickly ducked back down as bullets flew into the car, courtesy of the Los Santos police. Golden screamed… well, more like squawked, any other time I would have thought that was funny. But I couldn’t find any humor in this situation I’m currently in, where the cops are shouting and I’m sitting here… Just held hostage by the infamous Fake AH Crew.

“For the love of- Can you fucking drive!” I exclaimed as I tried to shield my head with my hands. Look, I would rather be a living hostage than a dead one. Even though my life is shitty, it’s still mine and I would love to keep living it.

Mogar laughed from beside me as he broke the window, just to lean out of it and shoot. “You heard the hostage! Drive Vagabond! Drive!” He shouted. Mogar definitely sounded happy to be in a shootout with the cops, like a fucking lunatic.

I didn’t have time to really ponder what was happening around me, as the Vagabond slammed on the gas and we took off. I was slammed back by how fast we started to go and for the first time today, I screamed. “I’m gonna die!”

Apparently, my genuine feeling of terror was funny, because Mogar just laughed at me as he continued shooting behind us. Over my fear, I heard the Vagabond chuckle and Golden… Squawk? Whatever sound he made sounded weird, and if I wasn’t so scared for my life I would have found it amusing.

The Vagabond made a sharp turn causing Mogar to slam back into the car, with a growled he shouted: “Watch it, asshole!”

I was thrown against the window, my head slamming into it, my head spun in pain. I could only groan, as the vagabond just chuckled, maybe I'm imagining it but it seemed like he started to drive even worse than before.

There was a loud popping noise as the car lurched to the side, “Vagabond what the hell!” Mogar screamed.

“My gun! That's real bloody gold, Vagabond!” this time it was the Golden Boy that had shouted. I looked up from my hunch over position to see him pouting like a child.

“They shot out the fucking tires.” the Vagabond calmly told them, I use the word calmly very loosely. He sounded like the type of quiet rage, that sent shivers down my spine. Our eyes made contact through the window and I quickly looked away.

‘I’m gonna die here,’ I thought, I was about to hyperventilate but a police car slammed against us. I was slammed against Mogar and we both hit the car door. Golden screamed as the car spun, “Vaga! Watch the edge!” He screamed.

“What the hell do you think I’m tryi-” I didn’t even hear the rest of Vagabonds sentence before everything went black.

My head was pounding and I could smell smoke. Blearily opening my eyes, I looked around, everyone was still here but they weren’t moving, I wasn’t even sure they were alive. With a groan, I opened the door and practically slid out of the car.

I landed on the ground with a heavy thud, the smell of smoke didn’t go away but I was in so much pain. I gave myself a weak pat down, trying to see if I broke anything, but thankfully I didn’t. Unfortunately, When I looked at my hand, it was red. “Blood?” I questioned.

I looked down to see where it came from and that’s when I noticed the quickly darkening blood spot on my torso. I could feel myself start to panic, I was taking deep breaths, but with every breath, I took the stronger the smell of blood and Smoke had gotten.

I looked towards the car and my eyes widened, it looked like the car was about to catch on fire. I struggled to my feet without thinking and rushed to the car. I grabbed Mogar and pulled him far enough away from the car as I could, my vision blurred as the pain in my toro increased.

But I pushed that feeling away, I limped back to the car and dragged Golden out of it, ungracefully too. He landed on the ground hard, and I winced, hoping that he didn’t have a concussion. The last person to get was the Vagabond, I hesitated. Even unconscious he was still intimidating.

My fingers inched towards his mask unconsciously, no one has ever seen his face. He wouldn’t know that I peeked anyways... The car made a terrifying sound causing me to snap out of what trance I was in. I pulled my hand away and went to pull him out of the car instead.

I did it in perfect timing too, because as soon as I had Vagabond a semi-safe distance from the car, it blew up. I fell to the ground and wrapped my arms around my stomach, the pain had increased tenfold when I fell.

Black spots started to invade my eyesight, I shook my head in hopes of clearing my eyesight but it just made it worse. I didn’t realize I was gasping for breath as I laid down. I saw movement from the corner of my eye and turned towards it. The Vagabond was sitting up and slowly looking around, I couldn’t tell what he was thinking when he looked at me. We looked at each other as my vision started to fade, the only thought that went through my mind was, how creepy he was. And then everything went black.

I woke up with a groan, I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was, that I was alive. The second thing I noticed was I was in what looked like a run down hospital room. “What the fuck?”

“Nice kid,” A gravelly voice said, I looked towards my right and saw the fucking Kingpin. Forget where I am, If I didn’t die before then I was definitely going to die now. “Calm down, I’m not going to kill you.” He told me with a soft chuckle, getting up from his seat and moving over to my bedside.

I guess my panic was easy to spot, but I didn't calm down at all. “yeah, I don't really believe you.” I said without thinking. I mean it just came outta my mouth and I immediately regretted it.

I expected him to get angry, maybe even kill me. You can never tell what's gonna happen with criminals, especially the most infamously gang leader. But, the Kingpin only laughed

It was a quick bark of laughter, that caused me to jump at the suddenness of it. When he stopped laughing, he wiped an imaginary tear for dramatic effect.

“you're funny,” he told me, I just gave him an awkward smile in return, but didn't say anything. “Okay look, you got two choices here,” he told me, abruptly the funny mood was gone and replaced with stiffening tension and seriousness.

I could myself starting to sweat in nervousness and fear. I didn't say anything again, I couldn't even if I wanted too, It felt like my throat closed up. I could only stare at him and wait for him to continue.

“your two choices are death or…” The Kingpin reached into the inside of his suit jacket, our eyes never leaving each other. “Take the 5 grand as a thank you for saving my boys.” the tension broke when he smiled and held out an envelope.

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. “oh thank fuck, I thought you were gonna kill me.” I said in a breathless tone.

The Kingpin just laughed… and laughed… and laughed. I didn't think what I said was that funny. I started to think that this guy was insane.

He finally stopped laughing, wiping a tear away he asked, “what makes you think I'm not?”

My relief was instantly gone as I stared at the kingpins chilling smile. My mind started to race as my panic grew, this is what I get for trying to help people, I should have ran when I got the chance.

“Listen, kid, I'm feeling generous today. I mean, you pulled my crew from a burning car.” he started to say. The kingpin sat down at the end of the bed and stared at the wall, he ran his hand down his face before continuing.

“You didn't have to save them, but you did. And because of that, you now have a choice.” the kingpin turned to face me. “you can take the damn money and never even mention us and u mean to anyone, not even the cops.” he gave me a hard stare, quietly promising my demise if I so much as make a peep to the cops.

“Or,” he took out his gun and pointed it at me. I took in a sharp intake of breath in shock, “I can kill you right now and ensure that you won't talk.”

Like hell was I gonna die here, not now, and definitely not in this city. “I'd rather take the money,” I told him, my voice quieter then I wanted it to be.

The kingpin just grinned and set a briefcase on my lap. “great choice.” he chuckled before standing up. “I'm glad we had this chat.”

Before he could leave and against my better judgment, I asked “why give me a choice? Why even give me money?”

The kingpin stopped in his tracks, for a moment, I thought I had pushed my luck. I thought the kingpin would turn around with a gun in his hands and shot me where I sat. But thankfully, I was wrong. The Kingpin did turn around, but without a gun, and he looked more thoughtful than anything.

“Maybe… Just maybe, you shouldn’t keep questioning my act of kindness.” He explained. I guess I looked a little taken back because the Kingpin just laughed. “Alright, asshole, get the hell out.” he pointed towards the exit, which was the opposite of where he was going.

I didn’t even hesitate as I got up, my movements pulling on my homemade made stitches. I winced in pain, but I didn't stop, I headed to the door. “Wait,” I stopped mid-step, at the sound of the Kingpins calm voice. I slowly turned around to him, “What's your name, kid?” He asked.

I hesitated, **Should I tell him? Should I not?**

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to make your choices! And remember, every choice you make can lead to something amazing OR just flat out terrible.


End file.
